


The Misadventures of Nick and Judy's Sex Life

by Armasyll



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Mud, Mud Sex, Multi, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, kitchen sink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll
Summary: The strange, sometimes illegal, misadventures of Nick and Judy's sex life.





	1. Chapter 1

Nick fucks a mud puddle while Judy watches.

The mud, both thick and smooth, pulls against his dick as he pulls back, and lets out a wet squelch as he thrusts back in.

Pulling back slowly, he gives another small thrust in, and the mire both presses and pulls against his hardened cock and flaring knot.

Precum mixes with the earth, brown muck, greating a smarmy mixture that's both slick and dense.

He tries to pull back, but the suction from the earthy ooze balely lets his cock pulls out, and he lets out an involuntary groan.

Pushing his hips back into the mud, knot deep, he tries pulling back again, only for the watery earth to pull back.

Resting his head on an arm, he gives a quick thrust back in, and tries to use his knees to pull out with little effect.

His body shakes, and he bites his lip muffling a groan as he shakes his hips to the side.

It's like his cock is stuck in a vacuum filled with hands both pulling and squeezing his cock and knot.

He finds himself just wanting to finish, so he presses his hips in, and gives them a small, quick jerk back; with a wet pop, the mud gives him some room to pull out.

Another quick thrust in, and a quick jerk back, and again. He repeats his small motions, and he can feel the ooze around his cock growing warm and slick.

The earth gives way, and he's able to pull out past the knot, but he thrusts back in until his hips hit solid mud with a wet slap, only to pull back out with a wet pop.

With the wet slap of another thrust, he lets out a whimper as his hips gyrate into the thick, messy slur of mud and natural lubricant, as his cock spurts his own seed into the earth.

Laying there for a few minutes, feeling the heat from his friction slowly fade, he finally pulls back.

With a light tud, the earth manages to eke out a few more drops of his seed before his cock slips out.

Falling to his side, away from the puddle, he looks over to see Judy with a pale and a sponge.

Nick smiled, and beathlessly asked, "Where's my fifty bucks, Carrots,"

She tossed the wet sponge at his stomach with a huff, "The deal was-" but he cut her off, "The deal was that I had to work up a sweat while planting seeds,"

His paw pointed to the whitish brown mixture he'd made over the last half hour, "And that right there is fox seed,"

She poured some of the bucket of water on him next, along with a fifty dollar bill.

Sitting along his legs, she grabbed the sponge and dabbed against the mud caking his hips.

"So, how was it?" she asked.

He just shrugged, "Not my fetish," and turned to his back, giving her more access to him.

She just hummed, and poured a little more from the bucket over his waist and still hard cock.

Slipping an arm under his head, Nick watched her, "That brother of yours, Jeremy I think, had same of the most fucked up ideas,"

Judy let out a small laugh as she focused on leaning between his sheath and base, "Yeah, he's known to be a bit odd when it comes to sex,"

Finally clean, she gave his cock a quick once-over and asked, "Any pain down here? I can't see an cuts or scrapes,"

He answered back, "Nope, but I need to go take a leak,"

Her ears perked up as she tentatively spoke, "You know, we could try 'that' next,"

That got him to raise an eyebrow. "Like, me pissing in front of you?"

She glanced behind them, and saw noone, and she whispered, "On me,"

His face didn't betray any emotion.

He blinked slowly.

With a grin he said, "Sure,"

They walked over to the creak a ways away from the farm, and any farm in general.

"Here's fine," she told him, as she got down on her knees and laid her ears back.

"Like, right here, right now?" he asked with a hint of nervousness.

Her big violet eyes looked into his as she nodded her head.

His dick was still somewhat hard, but soft enough that he knew he could take a leak.

He just held it with one paw, and let it lazily aim at her face.

Nothing came out.

Nick was looking away, while Judy was looking impatiently at him.

With a hint of impatience, she asked, "Well?"

Glancing down at her, he gave her a nervous smile, "I'm kinda having second thoughts about this, Judy,"

The bunny let out a sigh, "Think of it as marking me, like how your ancestors did it to their property,"

He was quick to point out, though, "That was more a wolf thing,"

But she was quick to argue, "Just fucking piss on me, Nick!"

So, he did.

A clear, yellowish stream left his cock and met her quickly closed eyes.

He let out a huff as he watched her tilt her head back, as a few streams made their ways down the fur of her cheek and neck.

She cupped his paws in hers, and guided his aim along her lips.

Opening her mouth just lightly, she let her tongue hang out as she lapped as the stream.

Her eyes opened as the stream died down, and smiled up at him, "See, that wasn't so bad,"

She moved in to give him a hug, but he stopped her with a paw, "You need to clean up,"

She hugged him anyway.

They both got clean in the creak.

Cleaned up, they both dried off in the nude at the river's shore.

Paw in paw, their fingers interlaced, they both smiled.

He spoke up first, "This was a nice day," and she let out a purr of approval.

Then, she asked, "Wanna try felching next? I don't know what it is, but it sounds hot,"

Shifting in the grass, he moved closer to her.

Kissing her on the cheek, he answered, "You remember tha thing I did after you woke up, and I gave you that cream pie?"

She nodded with a grin, "Yeah, you sucked it out and we snowballed for a few minutes,"

He shrugged, "Minus the snowball, that's what felching is,"

Her mouth made an 'o' as she nodded her head.

They were silent for a few more seconds before she asked, "Wanna fuck July?"

Nick had standards, and there were some lines he wouldn't cross.

Still, he asked, "How old is she, again?"

And Judy answered quickly, "Old enough to not say anything,"

It was at that moment that Nick knew he should be concerned.

Truely, it was an enlightening moment that his vision of Judy changed.

Not like when she was letting him give her a golden shower, or when she was shoulder-deep up her ass, or he was wrist-deep up hers.

Or that one time they fucked on a bus.

And on the train.

And during a crowded fair full of mammals of varying highs.

Or even that time she gave him a footjob at her family dinner.

He still didn't know how she cleaned that one up, and she was more than three feet away. He didn't even ask her about that.

[i]'Wait, what,'[/i] he thought for a moment.

"Sure!" he said happily.


	2. I want what she's having

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy discovers Nick was into pred-play years before their relationship.

Judy tries to get Nick to watch some hardcore pred-prey porn, but he was having nothing to do with it. He tells her he just wants comfortable, loving, caring sex, with maybe a little biting, but with plenty of cuddling. Though she doesn't say a thing, she thinks he's a little plain for her tastes, but she loves the tod.

While she's in her apartment slapping her beaver as hard and fast as she can, because her neighbors aren't home, she finds some 'vintage' porn video with foxes. By 'vintage' it looked like it was recorded from a VCR tape.

It's a bit iffy in quality, but she knows she's looking at a red fox choke a corsac vixen from behind, while his bare hips grind against the base of her tail. Then, just as she sees the sharp red of his cock against the cream colour of her fur between her tail and ass, her body convulses, and the male fox's paws pull let go.

The vixen takes in a quick, deep gasp of breath, and follows up with another, just as the fox shoves her face into a wall, and pulls his hips back. In one quick, brutal thrust, he's penetrated her ass, and she's letting out a weezing, desperate scream as her claws dig into the wall.

The camera angle moves to the side of them, and she sees the fox's face.

Black-tipped ears, cream-coloured chin, and sharp, bright green eyes. For a moment she thinks it could be Nick, or his father, given how old the video looks. Then, he speaks, "You enjoying yourself, Charlie?" he asks, in that calm, smooth voice she'd grown to love. But it was younger, more energetic, and just a bit more sleezy than she was used to.

It was him, though. She couldn't stop watching now, not when she sees him doing something _then_ that he don't do _now_.

His claws trailed along her throat, digging in, showing an obvious red trail as the vixen tried to force out a whine, as her eyes stared pleadingly around with her face against the wall, blue eyes crying. Nick let out a grunt, and the vixen's body gave a weak attempt at pushing against him, but to no avail.

The camera shifts down, between their hips.

Nick's knot, something she knew intimately, was swollen on the video. His shaft was just half way up the vixen's ass, pulling back, stretching the fleshy ring along with it. With a quick thrust forward, he buried himself before his knot with a soft slap of flash on flesh.

Another grunt, and outside the video's frame, the vixen let out another gasp, meaning Nick must've let her breath again. Their bodies shifted, it looking liek the vixen was trying to kick his shin, but he thrusted his hips forward, and shoved her against the wall again. His knot pressed insert her ass, not pulling back, even as she let out a desperate cry before her voice was choked out.

The knot just kept pressing forward, until the fur of their hips cause it to disappear, and then the camera zoomed back out.

Nick was using his entire body to hold the vixen in place. Her head was staring behind them as her chin was forced against the wall, and his teeth and a paw were around her throat. She could see a faint trail of blood along his paws. Shifting backwards slowy, Nick wrapped his other paw around her stomach, and lead her backwards to a bed beside them.

The camera then shifted back down to their waists, but got an angle up, between their legs.

When Nick sat down, Judy watched his knot force itself right up the vixen's ass, and saw it stretch to accomodate the girth. The vixen, though, shivered and whimpered. Her legs shook as she sobbed, but Nick didn't appear to care, as he started bouncing up and down on the bed, letting out a muffled growl. The paw he had around her stomach shifted down to her slit, and fingered at her opening idly, something Judy couldn't tell if the vixen was responding to.

It, _she_ , eventually stopped her sobbing, and just let out a heavy, choked pant when Nick's bouncing pulled a little too hard on her stretched ass, showing how large the knot was through the extending bulge of her flesh.

They fell back, or Nick pulled the both of them to lay back on the bed, and the vixen screamed. It looked like Nick was almost going to slip out of her as she squeezed around him at the last moment, and her paws shot straight forward, her toes curled, and she let out a groan and another sob.

Nick's paw has slipped into her folds, and was making slow work of grinding his thumb against her clit.

The video faded out, and then back in to the sound of pained sobs and an occasional gasp.

Nick's paws were grasping the vixen's thighs, as his knot pulled out with a splash of cum that followed. The vixen's ass was gaping, and below it was Nick's semi-erect cock and knot, bobbing to his pulse.

The camera then moved up to their faces, showing the vixen with a bleeding neck, and Nick with a bloody, sharp-toothed smile.

That actually made Judy shudder.

He then leaned towards the vixen, and pressed his lips gently against her cheak. "Was that good, Foxtrot?" he asked her softly, and the vixen cracked a tired smile, wincing when she turned her neck. A femine rasp tried to answer him, but _Charlie Foxtrot_ closed her mouth when she couldn't get a coherent word out.

Nick just smiled, and in a tone of smugness she'd grown accustomed to, asked, "Looks like I made you scream a bit too much, huh," and then he pressed his lips lightly against the bitemark on her neck as the vixen's eyes rolled back and took in a deep breath.

The video faded to black again, and then showed the vixen show her identification, 'Charlie Foxtrot,' and Nick's as well, 'Nicholas P. Wilde,' as they both gave their consent to the filming of the video. That was all the proof Judy needed, that this was Nick. Her Nick. She didn't know who the vixen was, personally, as Nick had never mentioned her, but that wasn't important then.

'Why won't he fuck me like that,' she wondered with a pout. Maybe if she confronted him with the video, he'd change his mind.

* * *

Judy lay on the ground, the side of her face giving off a warm mix of stinging and numbness. She felt Nick's hot breath against her neck as his sharp teeth grazed through her fur, raking against her skin. Then, they pressed in, and she squeezed her eyes shut. A few sharp, pressing canines broke flesh, and she screamed in surprise, as she pressed a paw against his chest.

He didn't let up, though. Even after taking knotting her a while ago, his cock was still hard, and slick, as he jabbed it against her mound. She was still sensitive from her previous knotting, and the quick, smooth motion of his cock gloding over her folds and grinding against her clit sent her over the edge again.

Her legs tried to squeeze around him as a weak moan left her lips, and her world turned white. The little, sharp pains in her neck felt warm as her mind achieved bliss again that night. Then, the warmth grew back into its needling pain around her neck, and her body shook.

In her light-headed white haze, she blacked out.


	3. Judy Tries Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy tries bondage with Nick.

Nick just wants to have some ordinary sex.

Just straight up missionary, maybe with a little kissing.

He grew out of all the kinks and exotic positions in his early twenties, and now the only thing that really got him off was plain, vanilla sex.

But no, he couldn't get that. Not with Judy.

He sometimes forgot that she was a generation younger than him. But she was still his little, inexperienced, naive bunny.

He approached his Judy, tied upside down against a St. Andrew's Cross. He could dive back into his old ways, for her.

Beside her, hanging up, were various 'toys' he'd played with when he was younger.

Giving her a quick once-over, he saw that she was already wet; it was practically dripping down her stomach.

Her back paws kept curling up.

Her eyes were blindfolded.

Her mouth was gagged, and her ears were denied sound with a pair of bunny-specific sound cancelling ear plugs.

Her body was bare. Just her fur, damp with the muggy atmosphere of the room.

The air was thick with her scent.

As he moved closer, her nose twitched and her breathing became noticably loud.

She groaned around the gag, and he just smiled.

Reaching down, he undid the clasp of her gag, and let it fall to the ground.

Immediately, her desparate, heated voice called out to him, "Nick, please, no more-"

He grabbed her at the cheeks and squeezed, forcing her mouth open.

Reaching over beside the rack, he grabbed a mouth ring. With experienced paws, and in between screams from the bunny, he forced it into her mouth without injury.

With his hand, slick with Judy's saliva, he slowly rubbed his length, and pressed his furry sack against her nose and open mouth.

Bracing a paw beside her, he leaned forward, and pressed his muzzle against an inner thigh, and gave it a sharp nip.

As she tried to scream, he felt a few sharp breaths caress his sack.

Pulling back, he noticed he drew a bit of blood.

That made him smile.

Maybe it would have made Judy smile, too.

Shifting his hips back, he let the tip of his cock drag down her neck, chin, and prod at her nose, leaving a trail of precum all the way.

No intelligible words left her mouth around the ring, just quick groans and gasps.

Pressing the tip of his cock at the base of the ring, he could feel her breath blow against his cock.

Moving his muzzle to the side, he let his lips graze over her glistening pussy, and then placed a slow kiss against her other lips.

Pushing his lips slowly, his cock began sliding along the roof of her mouth, and her long kept lashing against it, trying to push it out.

Trailing a few soft kissing up her slit, he stopped just before her taint, and bared his teeth.

He pressed them down into her soft folds, and before she could scream, he jerked his hips forward, burying himself to the sheath in her mouth.

Bringing his mouth down and back, his canines pressed deep into her delicate folds, but didn't break skin.

As her head tried to thrash around, his paw wrapped itself around her short muzzle and tried to keep it in place.

But the feeling of his cock pressing eratically at the corners of her constantly moving mouth let her have just a little bit of control.

He let his lips rest at her clit and slowly dragged his tongue around it, but kept his teeth pressing against her flesh.

Pulling his hips back, and letting his cock slip out of her mouth, he heard her take in gasping breaths before he let go of her face.

He pulled his head back, sucking at her pearl, and letting it go with a little pop. 

Reacing back down, he grabbed his dripping cock, and pressed its thumb against her chin, lining him up to her mouth.

His muzzle moved to her other inner thigh, and gave that a quick nip as well, but not enough to break skin.

She tried to scream as he slid himself back into her. His wet paw trail down her face, and finding rest behind her head.

With a quick rhythm, he began pumpking his hips against her face.

After a few easy thrusts, his cock started forcing through some resistance of her tongue, before he heard one of her paws slap against her restraints.

He stopped, and pulled himself out of her mouth just as another knock came.

His paws moved deftly, stripping away the mouth ring, blindfold and ear plugs.

Bracing an arm under her shoulder, the other undid the straps keeping her in place as she fell forward into him.

He laid her on the ground as she curled up and started sobbing.

Sitting back against the rack, he pulled her into his arms and held her.

He pressed his lips against her tear-stained cheek and whispered to her, "It's alright Judy, let it out,"

As choking sobs faded to sniffles and the occasional gasp, Nick continued holding onto her.

He eventually got her onto shaky legs, where they left the room and took a warm shower. He held her as she rested her head against his chest.


	4. Dubious Big Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy introduces Nick and Violet.

The first time Bonnie and Stu saw Nick, they thought he was a vixen and wondered if their daughter was gay.

The first time Gideon saw Nick, his nose twitched and he gave the fox a confused stare.

Violet was dubious about Judy's claims in private, until she was pulled into Judy's and Nick's room.

Sitting on their bed was the supposed todd in a dress, grinning at her in a way that made her uncomfortable.

Judy let her go in the middle of the room as the younger doe approached the fox, and grabbed the hem of the fox's skirt.

She turned to Violet, and watched her face as she pulled the skirt up, revealing an abnormally large pair of balls and sheath, with the tip of a canine cock pointing out and dribbling precum.

Judy reached a free paw over to it, and gave the tip a soft squeezed, and pushed down against the sheath, revealing more cock.

Violet's nose twitched incessantly as sge stared with muted fascination.

The fox's head turned to the side as he bit his lip and curled his toes.

Judy squeezes around the edge of the sheath and the base of what's exposed of Nick's cock, and glides her paw up, forcing out a thick stream of precum to cover her paw.

Releasing his cock, she pressed the hem of Nick's skirt against his paw, and he held it. She walked over to her sister, with her glistening paw outstretched to the doe's mouth.

She asked if Violet wanted a taste, to be sure it was 'male' enough.

Violet took her sister's hand, and pressed the glistening strands of precum against her lips, licking at the fur as she continued watching the fox.

His eyes were on her, and as she glanced down, she could see his member growing from its sheath.

She took one of her sister's furred fingers into her mouth, sucking and licking at the matted, slick fur. Then moving on to the palm of her hand, and finally dragging her tongue along her thumb.

Judy's eyes were wide, her ears were up, and there was a devious but surprised smile on her face.

Violet pressed her lips against her sister's, and slipped her paws around her back. But her eyes kept staring at that fox.

She could see another stream of precum trail down his length, and drip onto his large, cream-coloured balls.

Softly pushing away of Violet, Judy looked up to her sister and asked if she'd like another taste.

Violet only nodded, and Judy guided her to the fox as the younger doe knelt down infront of him. Violet followed.

The strong smell of a fox's musk didn't evade her, as she stared at the rather long and thick length of Nick's dick, bobbing and swaying with his heartbeat.

Judy leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his balls, at the drop of precum. Violet just stared, and tasted the hot, muggy air.

She then leaned forward, and pressed her lips to the other side of Nick's sack, running a tongue up to the base of his sheath.

As Judy licked and kissed one, Violet, took the other into her mouth and sucked gently, running her tongue harshly along the short fur. A drop of precum landed on her nose.

Judy pulled away, filling Violet's vision with her face as the younger doe's lips pressed against her nose, and licked up the dallop of pre.

Violet let his ball out of her mouth, and asked her sister if she could taste more.

Judy obliged, and Nick's cock let out another stream of pre.

Violet cupped his balls in one paw, and his sheath in another. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his sack, running her tongue from the dampness of her sister's saliva to her own as she slowly rolled his balls around in her paw.

Her eyes caught a drop of pre about to fall, so she leaned her head back and opened her mouth, letting her tongue hang out.

One hit her lip and continued streaming down her chin, while another landed on the tip of her tongue.

The only thing she saw was his thighs, abs, and cock, as she felt Judy's tongue trail from her chin to her lips.

After, she moved her paw from his balls to the back of his cock, pulling it down a bit towards her open mouth.

Her nose rubbed against the underside of his cock, smearing it with precum as she trailed kisses up its length.

Pulling back, opening her mouth to take the tip, Judy was back in her vision.

They kissed, and Judy guided their soft make out session closer to the tip of the dripping canine cock. It pressed against the corner of their mouths.

They parted as Judy pressed her lips against her side of his cock, and Violet did the same.

The vulpine flesh wasn't warm, it was hot.

It smelled strongly of recently sex and a small hint of overwhelmed violet.

Trailed her pre-smeared slips back to the tip, Judy followed. Both of their lips touched around his member, as precum started to flood them.

Their tongues slowly caressed eachother, and then his leaking tip.

It was firm, and pliable as their tongues lashed against it and it kept bouncing back.

A paw was suddenly behind her head, and she could see another behind Judy's. The fox let out sharp breath followed by a moan.

He begged them not to stop.

But Judy apparently had another idea.

She forced Violet's mouth away with her own, and took Nick's cock into her mouth, taking half of its length in one quick motion.

She pulled back, with strands of saliva and precum from his dick to her mouth, as the fox's paw forced them both together.

They kissed again, taking the tip back into their mouthes and fighting it with their tongues.

The fox let out another moan, and his hips thrust forward along the bed. She could feel claws press through her fur on the back of her head.

Judy's mouth then trailed down the side of his length, and Violet felt another paw on the back of her head force her head forward to take in his length.

She didn't fight it.

She felt its length slide down her tongue, and jump against the roof of her mouth with an idle throb, with his cream-coloured fur filling her vision.

She pulled back, pushing against the fox and bunny paws behind her head, and let his tip stay just half-way into her mouth.

Her tongue explored him. Glided around the strange, new shape of his head. Poked and lapped at his dripping hole. And slow, as she took him back in, she poked and tugged at his girth.

Her eyes closed as she let the paws on her head guide her.

Slowly, her lips met the opening of his sheath, and her nose pressed against his groin. His length was down the back of her throat, a pulsing and throbbing mass of male flesh.

It was a feeling she'd never had with any buck she'd been with, as the rare, gifted few would bottom out at the back of her tongue.

She tried to swallow. The back of her mouth, tongue, and throat squeezed and rubbed against him, and she felt him shudder.

A fire was building in her chest, and she felt light-headed.

She tried again, the motions of her throat constricted by his length.

Another large paw was behind her head, and she could idly make out a strained groan as the cream fur pressed against her face.

She tried to suck a breath in, and to swallow again. The fire in her chest was intense and she felt herself trying to take in air.

And then victory, she thought, as a ringing filled her ears, and a hot burst of something splashed against the bath of her throat.

The hot length of fox dick had pulled back, and in its trail a thick, voluminous flood.

Breath, she remembered.

Before letting any more of what she now knew was cum flow down her throat, he took in a deep, calming breath through her nose.

Before she could swallow, the fox's phalus left her mouth, and a gray pair of paws pulled her head away.

Judy's face filled her vision, her eyes half-lidded as their lips pressed together.

A streak of thick, pearlescent seed landed across her face, and another across Judy's.

To her side, she saw Judy's paw quickly jerking the Nick's slick dick, pointing it at their faces.

Cum drizzled from the corners of their mouthes and down their chins.

It passed from mouth to mouth, carried by intermingling tongues.

Judy pulled away, with a glob of cum falling between them, and copious strands of mixing saliva and cum.

She watched as her younger sister took the fox dick into her mouth, and sucked with a ravenous hunger.

Violet leaned in, and grabbed her sister's face in her paws. Pulling her away from his cock, she kissed her again, this time being the one to lead.

Her paws moved to the back of Judy's neck and head, holding her against the fox's thigh.

Judy relaxed, and her paws matched the older doe's.

Violet pulled away, and her sister let out a gasp and stared blindly forward, taking in slow, deep breaths.

The older doe looked up to Nick's face, and saw a smiling, spent fox. She looked back down at his cock, and saw it was still dripping.

She popped him back in her mouth, and brought a paw around his length, giving it a few strong strokes.

A little more of his seed filled her mouth, as she pulled her head back and let his cock go with the sound of a soft pop.

She then eyed his face again, and leaned forward into her waiting sister's face.

She continued eyeing the fox as she pressed her lips back against her sister's, and continued their interrupted snowballing session.

A large paw then pressed against her back, and Nick had finally spoken.

In an mockingly innocent voice, he asked her if he could have a kiss too.

She felt Judy knod, almost giddily, Violet stood up and straddled the fox's lap.

Her sister was beside her all the way, as the fox's arms linked around her shoulders, and pulled her in.

His tongue was long. Almost as long has his cock, she thought.

And then suddenly, a pair of paws had pulled her own skirt down.

It was the next morning's light that woke Violet.

The first thought that came to her mind was the thick, raw stink of sweat and sex.

The next was how grody and matted her entire body was.

What came after that was the feeling of two bodies beside her. One large, with its coarse fur, the other small, with soft fur.

She tried to move, but found herself locked in place, not just by two sets of paws, but by something thick inside of her.

She felt sore there, too.

Achingly so, really.

She opened a bleary eye, and looked down-

She winced.

Her fur was more matted than it felt. There was a red fox in front of her, whose chest she was using as a pillow, which she drooled on.

She could see her sister Judy's arms wrapped around her.

And if she shifted her waist, she could just make out what she knew was the fox's cock, with a flaccid knot inside her.

Her hips gave an involuntary squeeze, and the fox's dick throbbed in reply.

Resting her head back against the fox's chest, she closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath.

She loved every single thing about this moment.

And then the door to the room burst open, and she heard Cotton call out Judy's name.

'God damnit, Cotton,' she thought before her moment of bliss was taken from her.


	5. Judy Helps With Nick's Hard Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick have some fun, she discovers he has a terrible allergic reaction to some 'toys,' he passes out, and she meets his ex and his sister. All in one afternoon.

Judy visits a sex shop for a little something 'more' to spice up her love life.

Muzzles, fuzzy pink cuffs, nasogastric tubes, a few knotted dildos of varying sizes; basic things for any bunny needing to scratch that itch.

Then, condoms.

The isle was both tall and long.

After the first few minutes of walking, she'd finally found canine-specific rubbers. Given Nick's proportions, she skipped over the fox section and went to wolves.

A few carrot-flavoured rubbers, ribbed for her pleasure; and some blueberry-flavoured rubbers for when she wants to fuck his face with one of her larger strapon accessories.

Looking over to the next section, she sees chocolate-flavoured rubbers, and she smiled with glee-

But they're for horses.

 _'Maybe a small horse condom would fit,'_ she thinks, and grabs a pack of those too.

Approaching the checkout, there's a slight buzzing in the air, along with a stone-faced jackal sitting behind the counter.

Judy knows exactly what's up. One of her sisters used to do the same thing back in Bunnyburrow's own sex shop.

Before making her purchase, she asks if the smaller horse condoms will fit the larger dildo she purchased, and the jackal stares at it for a moment.

"Yeah, sure," the jackal said, shaking just a little as the buzzing sound increased.

Judy just smiled and finished her purchase.

Along the way out, she saw Charlie walking out of one of the isles, and waved to her.

She wasn't so bad, when she wasn't gekkering at Nick. 

Judy didn't tell Nick where she want that afternoon.

She just wanted him to believe it would be another night of a few hours of bed-creaking, claw-raking, screaming sex.

That's when she slapped the cuffs around his wrists and the bed posts.

He gave her a shoked look, that quickly morphed into a smutty grin.

Before Nick Jr. showed himself, she grabbed a bottle of some strangely named oil, it was suppose to make a male's cock hard as a rock and feel tingly warm, so the bottle said.

Pointing the opening of the bottle to the tip of his sheath, she squeezed it into his opening, and the effect was immediate, as Nick let out a gasp and bucked his hips upward.

Grabbing the ball gag next, she fixed it ouver his mouth.

It wasn't even a minute after applying the oil that she saw his cock fully erect, with the knot flared.

Turning around, blocking her fox from seeing, she grabbed one of the larger dildos she purchased, one that was exactly Nick's size, as well as an ordinary condom.

Tearing the packaging off, she slipped it over the toy, and applied some of that heating oil to it.

Now, it was time for the condom; she wanted some chocolate-flavoured fox this easter.

Tearing the foil packaging off the rubber, the sharp smell of chocolate hit her, and as she turned around, dildo in one hand and condom in the other, apparently it hit Nick too as his eyes stared wide at her.

He huffed around the ball gag, and struggled as she smiled.

First, it was the dildo.

With one paw, she lined the tip up to his little pink anus, and just nudged it forward.

He was no amature to anal, she'd been using her own carrot toys on him for the last few weeks; she promised for every minute she fucks him with a toy up the ass, he can fuck her there too.

The tip wasn't a problem. It went in with a little more force than she was used to.

Pulling back, his pink ring tugged with it. _'This might need more oil, or maybe some lube,'_

Taking the chocolate-flavoured condom, she placed the tip over his cock and made quick work of slipping it over his length.

He struggled in his cuffs, and let out some muffled cries.

The condom was a bit loose along the shaft, but stretched tight over his knot; all-in-all, it fit, she decided.

There was a slow breath, and then she felt something deliberately tap her side two times.

She quickly turned around and saw it was his back paw, and she was made even faster work of undoing the cuffs around his wrists.

Before she could pull off the ball gag, he pushed himself forward with one paw and yanked the flavoured condom off of his cock and threw it to the other side of the room, and then fell back and tried to fiddle with the clasps of the ball gag.

With her tiny claws, she undid the glasp and it rolled down his cheek as he took in a quick breath.

Nervous, she asked him, "I'm sorry, I thought we worked up to the larger toys,"

Nick let out a shuddering sigh before nervously speaking, "Judy, grab some of my baggy pants, I need to go to the hospital,"

Her ears shot up and she didn't waste a moment. Zipping around the room, she dove from the bed into the closet and grabbed a pair of his baggier pants and a shirt, and handed them over to him before running out of the room with their car keys, naked.

A shuddering yell called out to her, "Get some clothes on, silly rabbit,"

Zipping back into their room, she tossed on some clean gym clothes, and saw Nick struggling to put on his pants.

His cock, normally very large for a fox, was rediculously engorged right then. The knot was larger than fist, and the shaft was as thick as his forearm.

The sexy-loving size-queen inside her screamed at her to straddle him and stretch herself to her breaking point trying to fit at least the shaft inside her.

The loving, worried side of her grabbed his pants, yanked the zipper down, and buttoned them closed letting his cock hang out, and threw a tower over his waist.

Guiding him to the passenger side of their vehicle, she quicky jumped over the hood and slipped into the driver's side, and slammed the keys into the ignition.

And as luck would have it, they only hit one red light on their way to the hospital.

She glanced over at him, and saw Nick panting, and the towel around his cock growing slick.

"Are you bleeding?" she asked, panicked, and he just lifted the towel a bit to glance in, and she got a glance too.

His shaft wasn't the normal pink, it was an enflamed red, and was glistening with the oils she'd used a few minutes ago along with the precum it was quickly drizzling out.

He let out a skittish 'no,' as she let out a tired "Thank god,"

Quickly driving into the emergency parking of the hospital, making sure to park correctly in the lines, she ran around to his side and helped him out of the car.

Stepping past the sliding doors of the emergency waiting room, she ran up to the receptionist's desk, and breathlessly told them, "I've got an officer with me having an allergic reaction,"

A ewe behind the desk with a clipboard and paper in its paws looked over her, and then behind her as its eyes widened, "Oh, Ms. Hopps!" it exclaimed, and quicky asked, "Where is the officer?" before grabbing the phone beside them.

"He's right behind me," she quickly replied, and looked behind her.

Nick was standing a few feet beside her, keeping his back facing the lobby behind them, with one paw holding the towel ove rhis groin, looking and smiling nervously.

The sheep behind the desk glanced down at the fox, and asked, "Is it life-threatening,"

As Judy was about to answer, he cut in, "Theobromine came in contact with a lot of sensitive," he pointed down with his free paw, "skin,"

The reception's mouth opened in a small 'O' as she eyed the towel.

Turning around, the ewe quietly called for a nurse outside of Judy's sight, "Becky, would you grab a wheelchair and a blanket for the male fox in the lobby," and turned back to them, "A nurse will be by in just a second with a seat and something to, um, 'cover' the officer,"

She pushed a clipboard and paper forward, "Feel free to just write down 'John Smith,' for a name, Mrs. Hopps, but you may have to wait a few minutes before a doctor can see you both,"

Judy nodded as a wheelchair came into view from the corner of her eye, along with a vixen in scrubs pushing it.

Grabbing thte clipboard and paper, she saw both Nick and the vixen freeze as the wheelchair continued rolling toward them.

"Nick- oh my god," the vixen said, and turned away for a moment, before quickly grabbing the wheelchair and moving to his side, without looking at him.

With a mirthless, nervous chuckle he said, "Um, hey Becky,"

Judy just watched in confusion, before both she and the vixen helped Nick sit down.

After a moment of awkward silence, Judy swallowed a knot in her throat and asked, "Do you two know eachother?"

As the vixen reached behind the wheelchair and pulled out a blanket, she cleared her throat as Nick answered, "Judy, I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Becky Wilde,"

The vixen looked away from her brother as she placed the blanket over his waist, and as it rubbed pushed against the towel, he let out a shuddering breath that was silenced with a paw.

Judy picked up the greeting, "Judy Hopps, um, nice to meet you?" she said with a strained smile as they wheeled Nick over to the in-patient lobby.

Letting out a sigh, the vixen smiled down at her, "I've heard quite a bit about you, Ms. Hopps, and it's nice to finally meet you, given the circumstances,"

Giving her brother a quick once-over, she glanced down at the clipboard in Judy's paws, "We should get lunch some time, after Nicky here swallows his shame,"

Judy nodded her head and gave a unstrained smile, "Yeah, it'd be nice to finally meet some of his family,"

A small whine sounded from Nick as Becky gave his head a pat, "You don't be a stranger, 'big' Nicky," she said and let out a snort of laughter before turning around and disappearing behind a corner.

Judy glanced over the form, and made quick work of filling it out.

Sitting up, she gave Nick a quick once-over and finally got a look of the lobby.

A few other mammals were waiting before them; A black femal wolf and white male wolf with a bloody wrapped cloth around its leg, as well a female tan rabbit and a skunk.

The female wolf glanced at her with a knowing grin.

After handing the papers back to the receptionist, there was an uncomfortable ten minutes of waiting before they were called in by the receptionist.

A female honey badger in a white lab coat came out to greet them, and stopped as it saw Nick.

Hey let out a groan, and put a paw over his face, "Who else am I gonna run into today? My mother, too? Maybe Courtney Gekkersos? Maybe my dear old dad will finally come back from picking up cigarettes?"

The badger just gave him a deadpanned stare, and gave him a goading smile, "Right this way Mr. and Mrs. 'Smith,'"

Leading them into a sterile room with a desk and a hospital bed, the badger closed the door behind them and turned around, giving Nick a tired gaze before glancing over to Judy.

"Mr. Smith, are you be comfortable with Mrs. Smith being present while I examine your condition?" she said in a curt, professional tone.

With an aggrivated sigh, Nick snapped at her, "Cut it, Honey. Judy, Honey; Honey, Judy. We dated in highschool. Yes, Judy can stay,"

Judy gave a lazy wave as she glanced at the tired smile on the honey badger's face.

"Alright, then let's get to business shall we?" Honey said with as she wheeled Nick over to the bed.

Honey slipped a paw under, his thighs, and rested one on his back as she lifted him out of the chair and placed him gently on the bed, and Judy just watched with wide eyes.

Pulling two rolling seats over, she offered one to Judy, and sat in one herself, rolling closer to Nick.

"So, Nick," she glanced down at the stained towel and back up at him, her nostrils flaring for just a moment, "what seems to be the problem?"

Fidgeting, Nick shifted around on the bed, pulling the towel from under him, and lifting it.

Honey moved her head back as she watched a few gooey ropes of natural lubricant pulled away from Nick's engorged cock.

It rested against the paper covering on the bed, between his legs, and throbbed idly.

"Oh doctor, I just don't know how to make it go away," he said with a mock sigh and a slightly angry look in his eyes.

Judy just stared at it for a moment, watching a small bead of precum grow occasionally with each pulsing throb.

Looking over at Honey, she saw the badger was just staring at it blankly.

The badget looked then looked up at Nick's face, and over to Judy's, "Dripping chocolate on a canine's dick doesn't do this," she said with firmly.

Quickly, Judy argued, "I didn't drip chocolate on- It was a chocolate-flavoured condom!"

Honey blinked once before speaking, "Chocolate-flavoured condoms don't contain theobromine," and pulled out a pair of latex gloves.

Slipping them onto her paws, she asked, "What else did you use during your 'activities,'" and spread Nick's legs before reaching a paw under his swollen girth.

Nick let out a groan as his cock throbbed harder against Honey's paws.

Judy looked down, staring blindly at the floor trying to remember, "Some oil I can't pronounce; it's suppose to feel warm and make the, um, penis harder?"

"And much more sensitive than normal," Honey idly added before rubbing slipping her other paw down and rubbing at the knot.

Nick was quick to try to move away, "No, wait-" but it was too late.

The badger's latex-covered paws quickly locked their fingers around the tip of his cock as his body jerked forward, and his paws grabbed her shoulders.

Judy watched in surprise as Nick pressed his head against Honey's and took his a sharp breath and let it out as a huff, and his whole body shook.

His cock throbbed, and cum started leaking out of Honey's cupped paws as she muttered, "Damnit,"

Looking over at the doctor, Judy asked, "That wasn't intentional, right?" and they just nodded in response.

"Well," Honey cleared her throat, "Would you go grab a condom and a towel from under the sink, Ms. Hopps?"

Returning with the only condom she could find and a clean white towel, Honey looked over, "Alright, just pull it out of the packaging and I'll slip it on, but first, just put the towel over my paws,"

As Honey cleaned the copious amounts of fox seed from her gloves and his length, she slipped the condom back on before he could drip on the floor, and laid him back on the bed.

Slipping the gloves off and throwing them away, she turned to Judy, "So, this 'oil' you used, did it at all sound like 'Avouyervdi?'"

Judy nodded her head slowly, glancing at Nick and his still-erect cock, "Yes, if I tried to say it, it would sound like that,"

"Thick purple bottle with a flip-top cap?" Honey continued, with a grin.

Being sure that Honey knew what it was, she answered, "Yes; that's the exact bottle,"

Honey just let out a bark of laughter, and leaned back in her chair with a smile.

Letting out a drawn out breath, she nodded her head and looked over at Nick, "Yeah, don't use that stuff on Nick unless you want these," she pointed at his cock, "Kinds of results,"

Judy was a mature doe. She didn't get strange jealous feelings for any of Nick's past lovers. Otherwise she'd hate half the foxes in Zootopia, Wolford, Wolford's sister, Fangmeyer, and Clawhauser's current wife. And Fru-fru.

Honey continued, "This was years ago, so don't get too shocked, but we both downed a bottle of Jack and decided to have some fun, and he pulled out some things Finnick 'procured,' one being a bottle of that little miracle oil,"

"Anyway, a few minutes after emptying the bottle on him, he's passed out, and I, having a little sense left while intoxicated, decide to call it quits and try to drag him to bed, to sleep, mind you,"

She lets out a grumble and nods her head at Nick, "The moment I start picking him up, he's almost as big as he is right now, and I don't know what to do, so I just throw some cold water on him to get it to go down otherwise I'd have made some bad decisions, and wouldn't you know; it goes down after a few minutes,"

Clearing her throat, she stared at Judy for a few seconds, "After a few years getting my PhD, I got a good idea of what's happening down there with that oil, having run into it quite a few times with inexperienced lovers, and I can tell you that while it looks 'bad,' it's not going to kill him, as long as it doesn't last for more than four hours,"

Judy just stared at her for a moment, and took a deep breath before a groggy Nick spoke up, "So I embarassed myself in front my own sister for nothing,"

Honey nodded, and echo'd his statement, "You embarassed yourself in front of your own sister for nothing,"

As Nick let out a groan, Judy giggled, "So, just cold water?" and Honey nodded.

Looking at the subject of their conversation, it was still standing straight up.

"And it's completely safe for us to," she stopped, looking back at a nodding Honey.

The badger sat up from her seat and moved over to the sink, "As long as you, the one receiving, take it slow and prepare yourself, there's little harm,"

Honey turned around with a few cups of water, and a towel, "So, after getting that taken care of, will there be anything else Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

Half an hour later, they returned home, one mortified fox and one giddy bunny.

Judy ended up fitting his engorged length up to the knot.

She also ended up in the hospital the next morning, Bogo's orders, as she was with a limp and unable to sit down.

Becky Wilde was the nurse that examined her, and when she asked what happened, she didn't regret a thing.

Judy told her everything, in detail, and Becky listened with rapt attention.

Judy could see a glint in the vixen's eye, and noticed the way her tail started to raise, just like Nick's when she got him riled up.


	6. The Rape of Mrs. Otterton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Otterton wakes to find herself tied to a chair.  
> Though there are officers present, no help comes to her aid.

Mrs Otterton's eyes slowly open, and only see darkness.

A throb of pain makes itself present on the back of her head, and she tries to reach a hand to feel it.

She realizes her arms are tied down, and in a groggy panic, tries to move her entire body-

Arms, legs, and even her neck are tied down, apparently to a chair.

Trying to call out, her cries are muffled- there's some sort of fabric tied around her mouth.

Her thrashing doubles, but quickly subsides as the throbbing in her head grows with her struggles.

She feels sufficated, and she tries to get as much air as she can from her nose, but the feeling doesn't go away.

Her muscles relax, her eyes droop down, but her lungs scream for more air.

Suddenly, there's the sound of a door knob turning, and a burst of light appears a few feet in front of her.

Officers Hopps and Wilde walk in, and the door shuts behind them.

Relief floods Mrs. Otterton, but that immediately dissapears when she hears the sound of a zipper being undone,

Followed by the feeling of soft paws sliding her pants and panties down to her knees.

The strong smell of male musk fills her senses, and she suddenly feels something large prodding her lower lips.

Her waist is pulled forwards by large, pawed claws,

And she screams when she feels a tappered cock force itself, dry, into her sex.

The dry thrusting continues for a few seconds before she hears an audible grunt from Nick, and he suddenly pulls away.

She tries to look around, but only sees blackness.

The lewd sounds of sucking soon fill the room, as Mrs. Otterton closes her legs tightly.

After the sound of a wet pop, she feels his clawed paws on her waist again, and she wimpers.

She's lifted slightly from the chair- her legs still cuffsed to the legs just dangle, and her arms are pulled backwards, with her waist in the air,

Then she feels the tappered cock press against her lips, and she winces as it slowly glides in.

Tears are trickling down her cheeks, the only question in her mind being _'Why, Officer Wilde?'_

As soon as his cock presses against the entrance to her womb, he stops, and slowly grinds her around his fat dick.

She can feel the girth of his cock bulge against her stomach, and her body couldn't help but shudder at the pleasure.

But her tears still flow.

The gyrating stops, and she's slowly pulled back towards the chair, feeling the cock almost leave her-

And then she's pulled at the hips towards it, practically jerking her forwards.

The cuffs around her arms and legs hurt, but worst of all is the collar around her neck,

For as soon as she was pulled forward, she could feel it choke her.

Then she was pushed back, only for the jerk forward to repeat.

Her muffled sobs continued.

The motions repeated for what felt like an hour, before she heard the fox's haggard breath,

That's when it got worse.

He pounded into her- the moment his cock pierced her cervix, entering her womb, she let a painful wail.

But the thrusting didn't stop, and neither did her screams.

There were no more tears, but her eyes burned.

From the choking of the collar during thrusts, to the mucus in her nose from crying, she'd been on the verge of suffication,

But pain in her womb kept her from passing out.

She felt one more great pull from him, shifting the chair and straining her restraints.

With a low, rumbling growl from Nick, Mrs. Otterton felt her insides grow hot, and soon full, as his seed forced itself into her womb.

 _'The pain is over,'_ she thought, finally closing her eyes.

But he gave her a few quick, shaky thrusts before he dropped her back on the chair,

Her rear hitting the chair with a wet slap- it was practically covered in precum, she felt.

Her body slid forward, but stopped as the restraints around her wrists held her, and she just laid there.

 _'Please let it be over,'_ she thought again, as she laid limp.

Cum oozed out of her wrecked sex, sliding down her legs or just dripping on the floor.

Then there was the feeling of a smaller pair of paws pushing her back on the chair by the knees, followed by a hot breath on her sex,

She groaned, _'Why,'_ before she felt lips, and buck teeth, wrapped around her clit.

A strong suction followed, and with that, Mrs. Otterton screamed, and her hips jerked into her rapists mouth.

She passed out after her first orgasm of the night.


End file.
